Sally Skye (Soulcalibur character)/Original Timeline (Thevideotour1's version)
'''Sally Audrey Skye is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Toshiyuki Endo. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.' Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Sally has green eyes and blonde hair. Her hairstyle resembles the Hime cut hairstyle. In Soul Calibur III, her hair is tied with a red ribbon. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur IV Soul Calibur V Soul Calibur Endless Rage Fighting Style Sally always uses a nunchaku and fight with Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Sally throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Sally punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes TV series / Soul Calibur Battles of the Ages / Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Sally wears a red strapless dress with a huge slit on the front side, similar to Amy's in Soul Calibur III. She mostly wears white tights and red boots. Soul Calibur III Sally wears a different dress back then, but a red off the shoulder dress. The skirt portion reaches below her ankles and a long slit is on the right side of the dress. Soul Calibur IV In Soul Calibur IV, she wore an red elegant dress with white trimmings, similar to Hilde's 2P outfit in Soul Calibur IV. Soul Calibur V In Soul Calibur V, she wore a similar outfit to that one in Soul Calibur Battles of the Ages and Soul Calibur Endless Rage. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Name: Sally Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (10,20 and 02,20) Mid Torso: Alchemist’s Dress (02,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (01,14) Feet: Leather Boots (02,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 10,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Trivia Quotes Soul Calibur III *''You really want to do this? *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just can't afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''Weapons are for fools!'' - Press or hold any button during replay *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' Gallery Sally's Weapon Pose.JPG 100 2561.JPG 100 2562.JPG 100 2563.JPG 100 2564.JPG 100 2565.JPG Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h50m34s186.png|Sally wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h49m12s129.png|Sally wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h47m37s140.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h46m32s12.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h46m45s172.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h46m06s25.png Vlcsnap-2014-11-05-22h45m43s4.png|Sally wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters